


The Sky, The Universe & Two Dads

by cosmicpeachcloud



Series: The Sky, the Universe & Two Dads [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Babies!, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Parents AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpeachcloud/pseuds/cosmicpeachcloud
Summary: It's bath time in the Kang-Ha household![Spotted: one tired parent, one childish parent, one little bear and one sleepy infant]





	The Sky, The Universe & Two Dads

“You see Daddy’s swollen lips? That’s how you were created, little one. Dad couldn’t resist.”

 

The toddler petting the huge white Samoyed in the living room stared at Daniel blankly.

 

“You have those lips too.” He said poking the miniature set of lips. Haneul puckered them, waddling over to his dad to plant a peck on his cheek. “Good thing I won at rock, paper, scissors because you would have been Ha Haneul. Your nickname would have been Haha.” The two year old released a screech of happiness as he buried his face into the white fur of their dog. “Let’s hope you take after my height too.”

 

“I can hear everything you’re saying, Daniel. Stop disgracing me in front of my son.”

 

Daniel leaned back on his hands and peeked into the bathroom. “Nooo, I wasn’t doing that. Me and little Sky were just reminiscing.”

 

Sungwoon emerged from the bathroom sporting a glare, holding a freshly bathed baby in his arms. “It’s your turn, Brother #1. Come on. Into the bathtub you go.” He passed their three month old son to his husband while Haneul dashed into the bathroom.

 

Woojoo was such a calm baby compared to his older brother. The chubby cheeked baby stared up at Daniel with sleepy eyes. His black and white striped onesie a recent purchase made by Sungwoon.

 

“Daddy sure loves stripes, doesn’t he?”

 

Daniel smiled softly and stroked the baby’s cheek with his finger.

 

Inside the other room, Sungwoon had his sleeves rolled up to his elbows attempting to lather up his excited toddler. “Haneul, stay still, please. If this soap gets in your eyes you’re not going to like it.” The little boy shook his head wildly beneath the shower hose. At times like these, Sungwoon wished he had an extra pair of hands. One pair to hold down the kid and the other to make himself a drink.

 

“Daddy,” Haneul whined, pushing his little fingers into his right eye.

 

“I told you to stay still, didn’t I?” Sungwoon ran his hand down Haneul’s face rinsing the soap away. He stood to take down the shower head and spray Haneul from a closer distance. The little boy giggled as the water pressure hit his belly and tickled him. Sungwoon watched his son, gleefully entertained by the shower head and laughed with him. “Okay, little monkey. Remember how to wash your hair?” The little boy messily rubbed his hands over his head pushing his thin hair in every direction. “Good job!” Sungwoon was convinced Haneul was a genius. He put the hose back in it’s place, made sure the boy was free of soap and wrapped him in his dinosaur towel. He cradled Haneul in his arms as he wiped his face dry.

 

“Boo!” Haneul’s eyes twinkled in anticipation every time Sungwoon lifted the green towel from his face and cooed at him. Sungwoon hugged him to his chest and kissed the top of his head. “Be free!” He said releasing Haneul into the open space of their house.

 

“You’re like a little football.” Daniel spoke to Woojoo. One hand took hold of the infant’s head while the other held his body. Haneul’s footsteps slapped across the ground until he stopped a few inches away from Daniel. “Whoa! Look who’s living like a jungle man now.” Daniel laughed at the toddler who ran naked in the kitchen.

 

“Hey sexy baby! Come over here.” Sungwoon crouched down next to Daniel holding little pajamas.

 

“Nooo!” Haneul pointed to the clothes and shook his head.

 

“You don’t want to wear this?” Sungwoon asked grabbing hold of the little boy to slide on his diaper.

 

“Bear, bear, bear.” Haneul chanted looking over at his brother.

 

“You want your bear pajamas?” The little boy nodded sitting upright and Sungwoon groaned as he stood up.

 

“You alright there, grandpa?” Daniel smiled following with Woojoo.

 

Sungwoon held his waist. “You’re doing bath time tomorrow.”

 

Haneul opened the last drawer of his dresser, falling onto his bottom with the pressure exerted and pulled out his favorite hooded bear onesie. Pushing himself onto his feet, he held it out for one of his parents to take.

 

“Here, I’ll put the universe in your hands and I’ll tend to the sky.” Daniel said in a mock-heroic voice. Sungwoon snorted at the pun and took Woojoo. “Put your legs in first, buddy. You know the deal.” The little boy removed his hands and stepped into the bear suit. “There you go.” Daniel pulled the furry hood on and zipped him up. Haneul huddled closer and wrapped his short arms around Daniel’s neck to be picked up. They moved to his room to tuck him into his crib but the toddler put on a tremendous pout.

 

“Why slweep you, no me?” Haneul said pointing an accusing finger at the baby in Sungwoon’s arms. The tiny furrow of his upset eyebrows as he stood in his bear onesie at the railing of his crib was utterly precious.

 

Daniel wrapped his arm around Sungwoon proudly. “We created that cute little thing.”

 

Sungwoon leaned his head against Daniel’s shoulder and smiled. “Should we let him sleep with us tonight?”

 

“One night shouldn’t hurt. Sleepover in Dad’s room!” Haneul opened his mouth excitedly and held his arms out to Daniel.

 

“Goodnight, Peach.” The Samoyed lifted her head at the mention of her name and settled back into her bed when the family entered the bedroom.

 

Daniel tossed Haneul onto the king-sized bed and jumped in after him. Sungwoon sat at the end of the bed pulling Woojoo’s crib closer. “Haneul, come say goodnight.” The toddler crawled over to him and hovered closely over his baby brother’s face.

 

“Goo’nigh’ Joojoo.” He said adorably and kissed Woojoo’s forehead. The parents shared a sweet glance at the scene. Sungwoon placed the almost asleep infant into the crib and stroked his head until his breathing evened out.

 

Haneul crawled back to the center of the bed and stayed on all fours growling at his Dad playfully. Daniel growled back louder but Sungwoon hushed him with a sharp ‘shh.’

 

“Oops. Settle down now, baby bear. Baby bear #2 is going into hibernation. Oof!” He groaned bearing Haneul’s weight as the little boy threw himself onto his chest. Daniel locked his arms around him and shook him around.

 

“Haneul, do you want Daddy to read you a bedtime story?” Sungwoon asked already pulling out a book.

 

“No!”

 

“Well alright then. Better for me.” Sungwoon laughed and settled himself into his side of the bed. Rolling over to face Daniel, he rubbed Haneul’s back who was ready to pass out on Daniel’s chest.

 

“I’m tired.” Sungwoon sighed.

 

“You did a good job today, Daddy.” Daniel smirked.

 

Sungwoon propped himself up on his elbow and raised his eyebrows slyly. They leaned in, pressing their lips together warmly, almost forgetting their kids were in the room until a tiny hand slapped both of their cheeks.  

 

“No mwah, Daddy. Mine.” Haneul wiggled off Daniel’s chest to lay closer to Sungwoon. Sungwoon embraced him with a hardy chuckle.

 

“Daddy was my Daddy before he was yours.” Daniel retorted childishly.

 

“Daniel,” Sungwoon gasped continuing to laugh.

 

Daniel pulled the covers over the three of them and settled in. “What? It’s true.” He kissed the back of Haneul’s head and checked Woojoo’s crib one last time. Yawning deeply, he stretched his arms into the air and dropped a hand onto his husband’s hair. He brushed his hair back and left a kiss on his forehead. “Goodnight, baby.”

 

“Goodni-”

 

“Goo’nigh’, Dad.” They both looked down at their son, who they had assumed had fallen asleep, in surprise. Choking back their laughter, they cuddled their little bear and drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't let me watch Return of Superman anymore.
> 
> Btw, for those who may not know, Haneul means Sky and Woojoo means Universe :)


End file.
